


Bottled Water

by PengyPop



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Gloria is THIRSTY and is realising things, I am gonna pay for my hubris someday but until then you all have to deal with me, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Vaginal Fingering, fantasies, god forgive me, god help her, i am going to COMBUST, sexual fantasies, this fic assumes everyone was around 14 during the game's gym challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengyPop/pseuds/PengyPop
Summary: She was attracted to Bede. startlingly attracted to Bede, in fact. She wasn’t sure of the when or how of it, but she was smart enough to realize that she definitely wanted to rub her body against his. There was a deep, dark part of her that was sick of simply watching Bede from afar. She wanted to feel him, touch him.Wanted Bede to touch her.Gloria squirmed, pressing her thighs together.…How WOULD Bede touch her?(In which Gloria comes to realize a few things about herself and her feelings towards her cotton-candy 'rival')
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 17
Kudos: 132





	Bottled Water

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy guess whose still kickinggg
> 
> And i'm back at it again with more hubris! 
> 
> Pokemon edition! 
> 
> ...I got nothin' to say about this one.  
> (Also I'm currently helping to run a Bede/Gloria ship discord server! I will leave a link to the server below in case anyone is interested! spoiler alert: everyone there is really, really, lovely!)

“…And the winner is once again our champion, Gloria!”

As the crowd roared, Gloria let out a heavy breath she didn’t know she was holding in. Cinderace bounced energetically in front of her, looking back to flash her a smile, that she returned two-fold before the rabbit turned back to address the crowd triumphantly. Across the field, she turned her attention to her opponent; looking towards them just in time to see Bede catch his hatterene in his arms before recalling them to their poke-ball. He seemed to take a brief moment to compose himself before meeting her in the middle of the pitch again. One hand reached up to comb through his hair, and from their proximity, Gloria could see the hints of sweat on his face and jaw from Cinderace’s fire attacks, the way his chest rose and fell from the exertion of the battle, and Gloria swallowed thickly, not even registering Bede’s voice at first. The loud snap of fingers in front of her face was what finally broke her stupor.

“-It’s unfitting for a champion to be so distracted during battle.” He scoffed. Her eyes finally focused once again, She realized Bede had been holding out his hand for her. He shook his head. “Honestly; How _you_ of all people became Galar’s greatest, I will _never_ know.” Rolling her eyes, Gloria clapped her hand to Bede’s, shaking hands with him firmly. The material of his glove against her skin causing the lightest of tremors to run down her spine.

_I wonder, what would that glove feel like on my-_

“Oh, Hush up, Wooloo-head. Even if i’m out of it, I can still beat you.” He let go of her hand, and threw her a smirk that made Gloria’s stomach coil and chest burn.

“Keep thinking that way, _Champion_ ; and i’ll end up stealing victory from right under you.”

_And then what? You’ll make me go down on-_

“Yeah, right, Bedey-boy. Keep dreaming.”

* * *

Gloria had gotten used to the press by this point. Being the reigning champion for five consecutive years had gotten her used to a lot of things. Although, she could never hide how tired she was perfectly during interviews. Today’s interview was taxing, though, as she found herself….. _distracted._ She felt a little bad for excusing herself early from the press conference, but by the time she made it back to her hotel room, she was practically a snom on her feet. Dumping her sports bag on a chair and kicking off her shoes, she fell onto the cushiony mattress of her bed, sighing into the soft sheets. She dragged the rest of her body up onto the bed, looking out the nearby window to the city. The sun was just beginning to dip over the horizon and she briefly wondered if room service would be serving dinner items anytime soon. A quick check of her rotomphone told her it would still be a few hours before they started their dinner service for the night, so she closed the curtains, tucked her rotomphone away, and fell back onto the pillows, eyes closing.

Gloria had found herself uncharacteristically distracted lately, and if today was anything to go by, it was beginning to become much more noticeable to those around her. Her distraction would always hit its peak whenever she was in the same vicinity as her fellow league member, and self-proclaimed ‘biggest’ rival, Bede. She had always thought the way he carried himself as both a gym leader and person was fascinating, but as they had grown older, she found herself getting hung up on these things more and more. The way he moved simpatico with his Pokemon, almost as though he were dancing with them, was almost _hypnotizing_ to witness up close. She began to notice other things, too, such as his long lashes, his pink lips and his pale, porcelain skin. _Does he wear make-up? Nobody’s skin was THAT flawless._

But, it wouldn’t be half as bad if it was _just_ his face. No, her brain decided to focus on _more_.

_Delicate hands, slim body; Long, attractive legs covered by those cute tights that apparently did A LOT right for her……_

Something in Gloria’s gut stirred, and she found herself feeling suddenly very warm.

She was attracted to Bede. _startlingly_ attracted to Bede, in fact. She wasn’t sure of the when or how of it, but she was smart enough to realize that she _definitely_ wanted to rub her body against his. There was a deep, dark part of her that was sick of simply _watching_ Bede from afar. She wanted to feel him, touch him.

Wanted Bede to touch _her._

Gloria squirmed, pressing her thighs together.

…How _would_ Bede touch her?

Gloria’s hand lifted from the sheets and came to rest on her chest; softly sliding her palm over one of her breasts and creeping down her stomach, pulling her jersery up to expose her skin. She couldn’t imagine Bede really paying too much attention to her breasts; if she was being honest.

_Although, what would she really know?_

Regardless, her pelvis twitched as her hand ran over her lower stomach, and further down still to palm at herself through her shorts.

 _This is more like it._ She began to picture Bede; Pictured that it was _his_ hand dancing across her body, palming her through her uniform….

 _Her hands were bound together by a silk rope. Beside her, was Bede, still dressed in his fairy gym uniform, that damn knowing smirk plastered across his face. “So this is why you were so distracted during our battle, today. Hmph; I figured as much. You don’t seriously think I haven’t noticed the way that you’ve been staring at me lately, do you?”_ In reality, Gloria whined, pressing her fingers a little firmer against herself, the other hand gripping the bed sheets tightly. Her skin felt hot and her clothes felt all too tight on her flushed body.

_“…To think, the revered champion of the Galar region, distracted by their own desires for one of their gym leaders….” Bede hummed softly._

_“I wonder, what would people think right now, were they to see you like this, squirming under my touch as you are now. What would they think, I wonder?” Bede looked at her, purple eyes half lidded and glittering with mischievous intention. “Dear me, you’re certainly excited, aren’t you, champion? Should I do something about this?” Gloria wasn’t sure if she said it out loud or just in her mind, but she huffed out a_ ‘yes’ And the _Bede in her mind chuckled; His hand moving up and dipping under her shorts, tights and into her underwear. Gloria gasped at the new contact, the friction of his glove against her involuntarily making her tremble as his fingers worked over her, every so often teasing her entrance before moving away, and Gloria groaned impatiently, not being able to stop herself from bucking her hips into his hand; Bede sighed, unfazed by her predicament as he removed his hand from her to pull off his glove._

_“Tsk, tsk, Aren’t you impatient? You may get your way any other time, Champion, but right now, you’re under my control; and i’m not finished with you just yet…” He leaned forward, tilting his head as he held her gaze, faces inches apart now as he moved to whisper hotly against her ear. “-I must say though, champion, I quite enjoy seeing you like this; all desperate and hot underneath me. Just how long have you desired this? Desired to have me play with you like this?” Gloria wanted to close the distance; grab his face and kiss him until they were both breathless and winded; Wanted to rake her hands through those soft-looking curls of his and make him as much a mess as she was—wanted to pull his body on top of hers, take off their clothes and feel, feel, **feel-**_

"Bede...P-Please, Bede...." _Her voice shook with every pant of his name, and Bede only gave her that damn smirk of his in response to her obvious need._

Gloria finally pushed a finger inside herself, **_as did the fantasy Bede,_** and she startled herself with the shameless moan she let out.

_“-Mm, what a lovely sound.” As Bede’s finger skillfully pushed in and out of her, he soon added another, delicious friction making Gloria shudder; and she could do little but pant beneath him, pitchy gasps and breathless moans of his name tumbled out of her mouth in a tone she didn't even know she had the capacity to make. “I intend to draw out every last one of those sounds from you tonight, dear Champion.” His fingers twisted inside her, hitting a sensitive spot at just the right angle and pressure and Gloria borderline **yelled** and with another devilish smirk Bede relentlessly rubbed his fingers against that spot again and again until-_

Gloria jolted harshly as she came suddenly; the fantasy fading away just as quickly as it had started, leaving her alone, sweaty, and a mess on the hotel bed. She twitched a few more times in her brief struggle to remove her fingers from the confines of her tights and shorts, and took a moment to compose herself again, staring straight up at the ceiling. as she attempted to even her breathing once more, the reality of what she just did slowly began to sink in. 

_“...Oh my arceus. I just jacked off to the thought of bede jacking ME off.”_ Gloria groaned in mortification, slinging an arm across her burning face. How could she do that? Bede was her rival; her _friend._ Now that she was thinking straight, it occurred to her just how _dirty_ it was for her to be thinking about him this way. Did she _really_ want to do that with Bede?

……Did she _LIKE_ Bede? Gloria knew she liked spending time around Bede; all his dramatics and personality…. _quirks_ included; and, sure, maybe she’d _THOUGHT_ about what it would be like to perhaps date him once or twice; but she’d done the same with Hop and Marnie! What made Bede different?

 _Well, for one, Hop and Marnie don’t make you feel that damn horny._ Her brain told her, matter-of-factually, and that was something she couldn’t deny. She’d never gotten wet at the thought of Marnie tying her hands together and playing with her until she lost her mind. and she _DEFINITELY_ didn’t fantasize about stripping down with Hop, pulling him on top of her and-

“No; noooo no no. Not gonna go there. Can’t do it. Too weird.” Gloria told herself, Shooting up from her lying-down position quickly. She’d decided that she’d done _ENOUGH_ thinking for one night. She could wait to wallow in her guilt and ponder her exact feelings for her favorite drama-queen until at least _AFTER_ she’d showered.

* * *

By the time Gloria emerged from the bathroom again, now wearing a much more comfortable outfit; the sky outside had finally darkened completely, the bright lights of the Wyndon cityscape shining like artificial stars. As she toweled off her hair, Gloria silently lamented the fact that she couldn’t see the real stars here in the city. As much as she enjoyed the bustle of Wyndon, she was a small-town country girl at heart, and would always prefer the night sky in Postwick to Wyndon.

_…I wonder if Bede would like to go star-gazing with me sometime…_

At realizing her thoughts had unintentionally fallen back to Bede, Gloria groaned.

She _REALLY_ needed to get her mind off of him.

And, thankfully, she knew just the thing.

Crouching down to her sports bag, she fished around in there before pulling out a plain poke-ball. She threw it gently on the ground, and out popped her Cinderace. He looked around the room, scoping out his surroundings before his eyes fell on his beloved trainer, letting out a happy chirp as he all but tackled her in a hug; Gloria laughing joyously as the energetic bunny nuzzled into her shoulder affectionately.

“Well now, Someone’s in high spirits tonight! Still buzzing from your victory, huh?” She pressed her cheek to theirs, nuzzling the rabbit back with a smile. “What say you and me go out for a walk and get ourselves a celebratory dinner, eh?” At the prospect of spending more time with their partner, Cinderace bounced happily, their paws taking hold of Gloria’s, beginning to drag her excitedly towards the door while she grinned.

“Whoa, whoa! Gimme a second, Ace! Lemme grab my stuff first!” Quickly slipping on some shoes and a jacket, Gloria grabbed her wallet, stuffing it into her pocket before leaving the room to join her hyperactive bunny in the hallway, shaking her head as they bounded down the hallway towards the elevators. Just as she closed the door behind her, she heard a loud _THUMP_ followed by a faint, muffled groan from the neighboring room, causing her to jump.

“What on earth is going on in _there_?” She wondered, briefly. Before she could think any harder on it, though, she heard an impatient chirp from her hungry companion, who was staring at her from behind the corner of the wall. She laughed, apologizing as she sprinted to catch up to them. She managed to duck into the elevator just before the doors closed, panting.

* * *

Meanwhile, behind the door of the neighboring room, sat an utterly mortified Bede, head thumping back against the door he just slid down; eyes as wide as saucers and a clammy, shaking hand fisted against his chest as he struggled to process the situation he’d just found himself in.

“…So it _WAS_ her…” He exhaled; breathless. The teen’s face flushed, ears burning bright as he buried his face into the palms of his hands with another frustrated groan.

_Arceus, what was he going to do now?_

**Author's Note:**

> I will not apologise for any of this 
> 
> I have fallen DEEP into this ship hole and I am not getting out anytime soon 
> 
> This may get a continuation if I can get off my butt and actually write it :^ ) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Bederia discord server:  
> https://discord.gg/2hXcnxH


End file.
